Yo te odio
by Seremoon
Summary: Harry no deja de pensar en Pansy, descubre que la ama pero ella dice que lo odia, pero sera cierto... Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro el Mapa del Mortífago. Regalo para Gizz Malfoy Granger.
**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños Gizz Malfoy Granger!_**

 ** _NA:_** _Te mando un fuerte abrazo y que cumplas muchos años más. Espero te agrade =D_

* * *

 **Yo te odio**

* * *

Harry Potter se encontraba cursando su séptimo año, estaba en clases de pociones cuando se dio cuenta que había una persona en la que no dejaba de pensar y no se había percatado de que siempre la buscaba con la mirada. Esa persona era ni más ni menos que Pansy Parkinson. Aun recordaba el día de la batalla de Hogwarts, en donde ella al enterarse de su presencia en el castillo no dudó en querer entregarlo a Voldemort. No entendía porque de su actuar, «estoy consciente de que me odia, pero tanto» pensaba.

La clase termino y todos comenzaron a salir, él seguía en sus cavilaciones e iba detrás de sus amigos, hasta que en uno de los pasillos alguien cerca de un aula en desuso lo jaló. Como iba muy distraído no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó sentado en el piso, pero su sorpresa fue cuando se percató de quien era su atacante.

—¿Parkinson? —preguntó sorprendido.

Frente a él se encontraba una Pansy muy molesta, echaba chispas por los ojos. «Si las miradas mataran de seguro ya estaría muerto» pensó el moreno.

—Potter —gritó. —¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—No sé de qué hablas Parkinson —respondió confundido.

—No te hagas el tonto —bufó— llevamos apenas dos semanas de clases y tú no me quitas la vista de encima. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Potter? —preguntó cabizbaja.

Ya no aguantaba, todos los alumnos de las otras casas le echaban en cara el haber querido entregar a Potter, los comentarios le afectaban mucho pero como buena Slytherin jamás dejaba ver que la lastimaban. Podía soportar a todos excepto a él, «¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Acaso quería verla sufrir? ¿Que pretendía?». Estas y muchas más preguntas se hacia la pelinegra.

—Yo, lo siento —respondió Harry tranquilamente— no era mi intención incomodarte.

—Pues no lo parece —contestó con fastidio. Estaba por abandonar el aula cuando sintió la mano de Harry en el brazo, deteniéndola–. Y ahora ¿qué quieres?

—¿Por qué querías entregarme a Voldemort en cuanto me viste aquella ocasión? —preguntó, esperando que la chica respondiera sus dudas.

—No quiero hablar de eso Potter, así que déjame en paz y ve fijándote a otro lado —dijo malhumorada saliendo del aula—. De todas las preguntas que había, tenía que preguntarme la que más me atormenta.

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel encuentro y a pesar de querer respuestas Harry opto por no voltear a ver a Pansy, aunque quería acercarse a ella. Esto lo llevó a pensar en un plan y su oportunidad se mostró un día en la biblioteca. Estaba haciendo un ensayo de transformaciones con sus amigos cuando vio pasar a la pelinegra hacia uno de los pasillos más recónditos de la biblioteca y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó rápidamente para seguirla.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —pregunto Hermione.

—Em, nada solo que… voy a buscar un libro —dijo corriendo en dirección a la pelinegra.

Fue caminando despacio para no asustar a la chica, ya se encontraba cerca lo que encontró le sorprendió. En el pasillo hasta el fondo se encontraba la pelinegra llorando. Algo que no le gustaba era ver llorar a las mujeres por lo que se acercó sigilosamente.

Pansy al percatarse de quien era se limpió la cara e intento levantarse, pero una mano se lo impidió haciéndola caer sobre su regazo. En silencio Harry lanzo un hechizo desilusionador y silenciador alrededor de ellos para que nadie los encontrara.

La pelinegra estaba destrozada, lo podía ver en sus ojos, no aguanto mucho las lágrimas y recargándose sobre el pecho de Harry siguió llorando por un largo rato, desahogándose por completo. No hizo preguntas solo atino a pegarla más a él tratando de consolarla, hasta que se tranquilizó.

Ya era tarde, ambos escucharon gruñir a sus estómagos de hambre. Se levantaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, Pansy no sabía qué hacer, después de unos segundos finalmente habló.

—Gracias —susurró saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Al día siguiente en el Gran Comedor notó que la mirada de ella destilaba odio, no quería saber quien la había hecho enojar tanto pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sentía que esa mirada iba dirigida a él. Estaba confundido «y ahora que hice» pensaba.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas durante las cuales la mirada de la pelinegra no había cambiado, cada vez que se cruzaba con Harry le decía que se alejara de ella arrastrando las palabras. Para este punto Ron y Hermione ya se habían dado cuenta que el moreno andaba decaído y que no paraba de ver a cierta chica de otra casa.

—Compañero creo que estás enamorado y mal correspondido —dijo Ron, como si estuviera hablando del clima. —Y bien, de ¿quién se trata Harry?

El susodicho solo se sonrojo levemente, —no sé de qué hablas —contestó buscando alguna excusa para salir de ahí. En ese momento una pelinegra salía del Gran Comedor acompañada de dos chicas. Harry no espero a que sus amigos notaran quien había salido y salió corriendo tras ellas.

—Creo que esto es grave Ron —decía Hermione, preocupada por su amigo.

Harry por medio del mapa había estado espiando a la pelinegra, no sabía que había ocurrido aquel día, pero era seguro que no iba a permitir que volviera a pasar. Reviso la ruta de la chica y al percatarse que seguía el mismo camino de siempre, cerró el mapa y apresuro el paso para alcanzarla.

Iba dando vuelta en el pasillo del tercer piso cuando alguien lo intercepto y lo jalo tras un tapiz, nuevamente.

—Creo que deberíamos de dejar de vernos así, ¿no crees Parkinson? —dijo sonriendo. Causándole mucha curiosidad a Pansy.

—¿Qué demonios haces Potter? —dijo con molestia— ¿Qué pretendes atormentándome? ¿Quieres una disculpa por lo que paso en la guerra? ¿Quieres hechizarme? ¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó exaltada.

—Yo… no quiero nada de eso Pansy —respondió tratando de acercarse a ella.

—¡No, Potter! —gritó deshaciendo el agarre. —No vas a volver a tocarme otra vez.

—Yo…, solo quiero asegurarme que te encuentras bien. No me gusta verte así.

La respuesta la sorprendió, ella esperaba un reclamo o algún comentario sarcástico por lo débil que había sido por permitir consolarla. Pero al contrario esto la relajo un poco, estaba indecisa, «parece que Potter es de confianza» pensó.

—Sabes Pansy, ha… ¿te puedo llamar Pansy? —preguntó, demostrando que podía confiar en él— he estado pensando en lo que paso aquel día, tú sabes. Tú no eres de las personas fáciles de herir y me gustaría poder ayudarte.

Ella no conocía mucho a Harry aunque su nombre nunca nadie lo había dicho antes tan dulce, el moreno se dio cuenta que estaba pensando si aceptar o no y para ayudarla a salir del apuro dijo…

—No te preocupes, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres —sonrió— simplemente que si necesitas ayuda o platicar con alguien puedes contar conmigo. Por cierto ¿te gustaría ser mi amiga? —preguntó.

La morena no podía creer que Potter le estuviera diciendo esas cosas. —Para ser una broma creó que ya fue suficiente —dijo con molestia.

—No es ninguna broma, estoy hablando en serio —respondió serio.

Al ver su mirada se dio cuenta que era cierto, le estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Si es la única manera de que me dejes en paz, está bien Potter.

—Dime Harry, además ya somos amigos ¿no?

Conforme el tiempo pasaba esa relación de amistad iba estrechándose, tenía sus altibajos, por ejemplo cuando Ron y Hermione se enteraron, no se la pusieron fácil a Harry. Todo el tiempo le reprochaban del porque había elegido ser amigo de una serpiente y peor que fuera de quien durante la guerra lo quería ver muerto.

Las burlas, insultos y críticas siguieron para Pansy y algunos alumnos al enterarse de la amistad de los chicos las aumentaron. Harry ya no soportaba esa situación, estaba harto de todos y la gota que derramo el vaso fue en el Gran Comedor.

Ginny celosa de saber que Parkinson recibía más atención que ella por parte del niño que vivió, soltó un comentario hiriente cuando iba entrando, ocasionando que todos escucharan…

—No sé por qué eres amigo de una ex mortífaga como Parkinson, Harry.

—No sé por qué a ti te llegue a considerar alguna vez mi amiga Weasley —respondió Harry enojado, se levantó y salió de ahí.

El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio por la reacción del moreno y viendo mal a la pelirroja. Pansy estaba agradecida con Harry, pero si seguía así iba a terminar enamorada de él y no quería pasar por lo mismo que con Draco.

Pasaron los días y algunos alumnos de Gryffindor seguían molestos con él por defender a Pansy, pero ya le daba igual. Durante este tiempo estaba pensando y reflexionando lo que sentía cuando veía a la pelinegra y comenzaba a entender el punto de Ron. —¡Estaba enamorado de ella! ¿Sentirá ella algo por mí? —se preguntaba.

En otra parte del castillo había una chica pelinegra preguntándose lo mismo, ella sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Potter habían cambiado, la primera vez que se dio cuenta fue cuando la consoló sin palabras de por medio. Al estar entre sus brazos se sintió tan segura como nunca antes pero…

—El jamás se va a fijar en mi —se decía— además lo querías entregar al Lord—. Estos eran siempre sus pensamientos, ella debía de alejarse de él y si para eso tenía que odiarlo y amarlo al mismo tiempo eso haría.

Más tarde se encontraron en la biblioteca. Ella al verlo le hizo señas para que la siguiera Harry la siguió en silencio, regresaron donde todo comenzó y lanzaron los mismos hechizos para hablar.

—Potter, necesito que te alejes de mí —dijo con firmeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Agh! Escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir —dijo— quiero que te alejes de mí, tu solamente me confundes y ya estoy lo suficientemente herida para dejar que tú me hagas lo mismo. ¡Así que aléjate! —gritó dando la media vuelta.

Harry la tomo del brazo y con la cabeza gacha le dijo— no me alejes de ti por favor. No sé qué estés pensando pero me gustaría que me explicaras que es lo que está pasando. Siempre huyes, a veces me ves con odio, por momentos indiferente y muy pocas veces con un brillo en tus ojos.

Pansy no sabía que pensar, «era cierto lo que él decía pero, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta, ella era muy discreta incluso nadie de su sala lo había notado, ¿cómo es que él sí?» pensaba. Iba a responder cuando escucho…

—Sabes Pansy, creo que estoy enamorado de ti —susurró agachando la cabeza—. Sé que no te agrado pero ya no podía seguir callando—; al no recibir respuesta alguna se dio cuenta que Ron tenía razón, estaba enamorado y mal correspondido. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y para calmarse se fue a sentar cerca del lago.

Pasaron los días y Pansy esquivaba a Harry todo el tiempo. Siempre era la primera en salir de clases asegurándose de no estar sola, además se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la sala común. Odiaba a Potter con toda su alma, ¿por qué tenía que haber cambiado con ella? era preferible que la siguiera odiando o que fuera indiferente.

No quería seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, esperaba que las vacaciones llegaran pronto para poder irse de ahí y regresar a la seguridad de su casa, porque estar cerca del moreno no era una buena idea.

Harry estaba muy deprimido, había estado revisando el mapa y siempre encontraba a Pansy en la sala común de Slytherin o acompañada de las hermanas Greengrass. La morena seguía sin hablarle pero sus miradas no cambiaban. Parecía que ahora si lo odiaba más que otras veces.

Las vacaciones pronto llegarían y no la iba a ver por dos largas semanas. Debía hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas. Le enviaría una nota, solo esperaba que ella acudiera.

A medio día durante el almuerzo había llegado la correspondencia y con ella la nota para su ¿cita? Después de leer la nota, se fue directo a su sala común, no quería hablar con él, esta vez él podría bajar por completo sus defensas y no quería ser vulnerable. Faltaban 10 min para encontrarse con Potter, era momento de ponerle punto final a esa situación que solamente estaba atormentándola.

Llego unos minutos antes y al ver que él aun no llegaba se recargo de la pared a esperar, no habían pasado ni diez segundos cuando llegó. El cabello un poco alborotado, ya que intentaba acomodarlo un poco.

—Perdón por la tardanza —se disculpó. Comenzó a caminar pensativo y después de unos minutos, al frente de ellos aparecía una gran puerta. «La Sala de Menesteres» pensó.

—Pasa por favor —dijo muy caballeroso. Dentro había un sillón de dos plazas y una pequeña mesa de centro con algunos bocadillos. —Toma asiento.

A pesar de la sencillez de la habitación le parecía un bonito detalle. Minutos después se sentía un incómodo silencio y Harry fue el que primero lo rompió.

—Pansy, solo quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez, yo sé que me odias pero aun así me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

—Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo —respondió— para mi es difícil andar como si nada a tu lado.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó.

Mientras encontraba las palabras para responder, sobre ellos se formaba un pequeño muérdago.

—Yo…, aun no me perdono por haber querido entregarte, hay veces que hasta yo misma me odio.

—Pero yo no te odio —dijo tomándole la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos— al contrario yo te amo.

—Yo…, no puedo —dijo segura.

En ese momento vieron el muérdago y sin decir palabras Harry se fue acercando poco a poco, subiendo su mano lentamente para acariciar su mejilla mientras se veían a los ojos. Quedamente acerco sus labios para besarla.

Disfrutaron de un beso tierno y cálido, él intento profundizarlo pero la morena la notarlo se separó bruscamente.

—Lo siento, no puedo —susurró— aléjate de mí. Yo…, yo te odio y esto no puede ser —finalizo para salir corriendo de ahí.

Harry se quedó recordando ese tierno beso, con nadie había sentido algo parecido. Esto sí que iba a ser difícil, pero él iba a lograrlo; conquistaría a Pansy y le haría ver que no lo odiaba y tampoco le era indiferente. Ese era su propósito para año nuevo.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Bueno este es mi primer Hansy, espero te agrade. Feliz cumpleaños nuevamente y disculpa el retraso._


End file.
